no title yet
by alexweiss
Summary: "If looks could kill then I'll definitely be dead, literally."


(Chapter 1)

6:30 A.M

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*BEEP*

*B-*

"Urgh! I hate this stupid alarm clock," Lara grumbled and shut her eyes again. When she was about to be welcomed by the darkness _**again**_ her phone beeped signaling that there was a text message.

"Ugh! What is it with people interrupting me so early in the morning?" Lara groaned in frustration. She went to her bedside table and the grabbed her phone angrily.

_[text message]_

_From: Samantha Nishimura  
Date Sent: 9/7/2014  
Time Sent: 6:31_

_Good Morning Bae!,_

_Don't forget about the La Crosse match at school, today. So you better get that sexy arse of your here at the football stadium before 7:30. Don't let pretty boy right here go there by himself and get your sexy body out of that bed and then drag it here at school. So yeah if your reading this I would like to recommend you to get up and dress yourself and then afterwards drag your lazy bum out of there. Sweetie always remember that I will always love you but right now if you're not going to be here on time I swear I'm gonna kick that lazy arse of yours. okay? ILY :)_

_PS - I called your mom that's why I knew you were still sleeping like a baby. :)_

_Another PS - Oh yeah he's still not wearing his uniform and just for the record he looks so god damn hot with his clothes today so you better get up so you can still eye rape him with his hot bod. I tell you he is HAWT. Be here like ASAP babe (wink wink) ;)_

_Lots of love :*_

_\- SAM_

_[end of text message]_

Lara blushed furiously at the message that was sent by Sam. She was now sitting in her bed and then stretched her body, when she was done stretching her body when she was carelessly looking at her room her eyes accidentally landed on her alarm clock, she looked at her clock and the her eyes widen when she saw time.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late!" Lara groaned frustrated.

Lara ran to her bathroom and took a quick shower, afterwards wrapped herself with a white towel and then went to her walk in closet to change. She was now wearing a white Prada button-up blouse, Versace denim pants, Louis Vuitton cream colored louboutins, and to top it all off with a black fedora hat. Well you may consider her a model but no, she's not unfortunately. Believe it or not she's considered plain at their school. She tied up her hair and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When she was already downstairs she suddenly smelled the aroma of food, she quickly went to the kitchen and found her mom, Amelia Croft, cooking eggs and bacons for her family.

"Hey Mom," I kissed my Mom's right cheeks.

"Hey Sweetie, why are you up so early in the morning?" Mom asked with a smile on her face.

When I was about to answer Mom, Dad appeared in the kitchen.

"How are my two favorite girls doing?" my dad asked us with a whole-hearted smile across his face.

"Hey Dad." I kissed him on his cheeks then my mom did a quick peck on his lips afterwards which made him pout like a 5 year old kid.

"Oh stop it Richard, you're not a kid anymore," Mom smacked him playfully on his arm.

"Just kidding," Dad told my mom giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"What were you going to say, sweetie?" Mom asked me curiously.

"Oh yes... about that I was going to say that I woke up early because Alex kinda invited me and Sam to the La Crosse match today at 7:30 so yea," Lara explained.

"Oh okay," my mom playfully smirked. Well I know the meaning of that smirk, it's called the 'I think he likes you a lot, Lara' smirk as what I would like to call it.

"Mom..." I gave her a warning look.

"What?" She asked innocently but with a smirk still playing on her lips.

"Never mind!" Lara groaned.

Lara grabbed the plate which was on the table and grabbed two eggs, 5 strips of bacons, and went to the fridge to get a pitcher of orange juice which she poured down on her glass. When she was done eating her breakfast, she quickly grabbed her empty plate and glass and put the down on the sink.

When she was about to leave the house the front door opened and appeared a man who was in his early 50's.

"Roth!" Lara gave him a hug.

"How are you my girl?" Roth asked with his Scottish accent.

"I'm fine, why are you here?" Lara breaking the hug.

"I was about to ask Richie right there if he wants to see this newly delivered artifact at the museum. I heard it was marvelous." He said pointing to Richard who was now approaching the two.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me Richie!" Richard said embarrassingly.

"Okay I won't call you Richie, Richie." Roth said with a smug face.

"Shut up _Conrad Roth_!" Richard said emphasizing Roth's full name with a victorious smirk.

Lara gave an amused look to the men who were now having their infamous death glare contest.

"What's going on in here?" Amelia asked while raising a perfect brow to the two gentlemen who were still doing their death glare contest.

"He started it!" The two said in unison.

"U-huh" Amelia was now putting both of her hands on her hips.

"Oh-oh" The two said in unison again.

Lara couldn't help but giggle at the three, who knew that two fully grown men could be manipulated by a woman.

"I gotta go! Sam's gonna kill me!" Lara snatched her bag from the counter and open the door.

"Bye Honey!" Amelia waved a hand to her daughter and then stare back at the two men who were now starting another death glare tournament but this time it was now the championship round.

"Could you two just stop! For god's sake! both of you are now 50! 50 I say!" Amelia was no fuming in anger.

"We are sorry, Amelia," The two said in unison again.

"Stop it with the telepathy for goodness sake you two." Amelia was now creeping out to the two who were now facing each other with a mischievous smirk on their face.

"Okay, Amelia," The two were now laughing at the creeped out Amelia.

"I swear, I would have thought you were twins before." Amelia sighed with frustration.

"We know." The two gentlemen were now laughing their ass off.

"Uh! Men these days," Amelia sighed and went back to the kitchen.

''Hey Lara!'' a familiar voice caught Lara's attention.

The young man who wore a Ray Ban Aviator with a white v-neck Vans shirt which hugged his toned abs and khaki pants with black Chuck Taylor All Star Converse shoes walked casually towards the brunette who was now giving him the most adorable death glare he ever saw.

''Why you little-" Lara grunted to the young man who startled and interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" the young man replied to her innocently.

"Do a person like me not allowed to sneak behind a beautiful girl's back? I mean you should be honored because most of the girls here at school are trying so hard to get my attention," The young man cheekily smiled at her and then winked.

"Oh why yes! _Thank you_, I'm very honored!" Lara sarcastically told him and exaggeratedly pronounced the 'thank you' word.

"Well then I think I've got the hang of this. Just keep it cool Weiss keep it cool." Alex whispered to himself but then it was not clearly heard by Lara because she was distracted by the girls who are definitely giving her the deathly glares right now.

"What?!" Lara asked him harshly not hearing the words properly.

"I didn't say anything," Alex lied.

"U-huh." Lara replied suspiciously.

"Okay? Now what?" Lara asked waiting for an answer from him.

"Okay. Let's talk," Alex told her coolly.

"But first, can I ask you a question?" He asked her nervously.

"Are you on your period today?" Alex asked her cautiously and then took a step back.

"Why would you say that!? And _No_! I'm not on my period," Lara told him defensively.

"Well first of all you're being an ass today sooo that's why I presumed that you're having your red flag," Alex said while taking a few steps back cautiously.

"I told you I'm not!" Lara told him one last time.

"I can see rated M on your forehead.  
#1: Blood  
#2: Intense Violence  
#3: Strong Language  
and lastly number f-" before he could finish his last death wish word Alex was abruptly stopped by his already fuming best friend, before he could ran for his precious life he was blocked by Lara to stop his precious ass from running away from her.

"I'm gonna kill you WEISS!" Lara told him with determination written on her beautiful face.

"AHHHHH!" Alex screamed his ass off like a little girl. Lara caught him but then she burst into fits of laughter while holding her stomach like her life depended on it but then still attempted to tackle him on the ground.

"HAHAHA I J-JUST C-CANT!" Lara laughed hysterically and told him the words in between laughs. Alex tried so hard to give her the deadliest glare that he could manage but then failed, like dude... who in the right mind would get angry at this angel right in front of him, his angel. Like a contagious disease Alex also laughed heartily.

Well let me tell you ten things that I know about my best friend.

#1: He's the captain of the La Crosse Team.

"A very hot La Crosse Captain," Alex interrupted.

"Okay..." Lara said almost annoyed to his best friend.

#2: He has a very good sense of humor.  
#3: He can be very sarcastic.  
#4: He's very attractive okay scratch that he looks like a fucking reincarnated Greek god.

"Lucky bastard," Lara thought.

"Yeah and to top it all off I'm also like a fucking sex god," Alex interrupted.

"Could you just stop Alex! OH MY GOD JEEZ IS IT EVEN POSSIBLE TO KEEP YOUR BUBBLY MOUTH SHUT FOR JUST 10 SECONDS OR SOMETHING I MEAN SERIOUSLY DUDE!" Lara told his already smirking friend exasperatedly.

"Okay I'll shut my kissable mouth for you," Alex winked.

"OKAY MOVING ON!" Lara ignored her already hot face and the tinge of Red that's already forming in her face.

"You're blushing," Alex pointed to her face and told her with a matter of fact tone.

"DAMMIT ALEX COULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Lara groan.

"Nope. Nooooo can do..." Alex said smugly popping the P.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Crazy for you." Alex winked.

"UGH JUST SHUT THE FUCKING UP OKAY ?"

"Fine."Alex playfully rolled his eyes.

"Finally!" Lara said victoriously.

#5: He's one of _**The **_most popular kid in our school or as I would like to call him the _**"prince"**_of this school.  
#6: He's very smart but then hides it very well to people. He fucking got an I.Q. of 170 for fuck's sake.

"Well actually it's 171." Alex interrupted.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Lara asked mockingly.

"Well I'm just stating the fact that my I.Q.'s 171."

"UGHH! Fuck it! Can you just ugh just shut up okay?!" Lara told him annoyingly.

"Okay." Alex smirked.

#7: He's a computer geek I'll give you that.  
#8: He is also known for his womanizing skills.  
#9: He's a playboy but I still love him as a f-friend of course. Lara stutters.

"okay fine I think I've got a "little" crush on him." Lara mumbles.

"What did you say?" Alex interrupted.

"Nothing!" Lara replied defensively."Okay..."

Alex said suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

#10: He dated 12 girls from different schools in a month when he was fifteen.

"Well just for the record it was only 11." Alex told her.

"How about that whore that you dated? I think it was the last week of the month that you dated her at that time?"

"No she's not." Alex said annoyed.

"I think her name was Tilly? Tasha?"

"It's Tiffany, and no she was not my girlfriend okay and just for the record I don't like her because she's too clingy for a girlfriend and to top it off she's the school slut of their school." Alex scrunched up his nose.

#11: He has a tattoo of the chemical structure of caffeine on his neck.

#12: He lost his V-card on his sixteenth birthday.

#13: And last I think he could be a bit of a sweet asshole sometimes.

"Just a bit?" Alex faked hurt and put his right hand to his heart to add more of his drama.

"Okay, how about a lot?" Lara smirked.

"A lot my ass." Alex gave a deathly glare to her.

"And lemme add one more thing.  
#14: He's a manwhore.  
I already pity the girl who is dumb enough to fall for his so called "charms"

"I'M NOT A MANWHORE!" Alex said defensively.

"Oh really?" Lara mockingly raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ready to make your very last death wish, Lara?" Alex said giving her the death glare.

"Nah... I'm good." Lara said playfully.

"Lara, there will be a time that you need this so called manwhore to save your pretty arse." Alex said pointing to himself.

"In your dreams, Alex, in your dreams," Lara playfully humph.

"Oh yes! I almost forgot to tell you that he has an ego the size of Jupiter," Lara stated.

Okay I think he's got more than that okay scratch 10 I'm making it [[counting fingers]] 15 things and top it all off I think I just also made the things you need to know why you should not date my best friend because he is an asshole list.

* * *

"Whoa there Casanova! Hold on a sec." She stopped plotting inhumane things to do with him and next and also stopped tackling him on the ground, "Why is it that 70% of the boys here in our school believed that whenever a girl gets irritated to boys who are a nuisance like you no offense by the way, thinks that they're on their period?" She curiously asked him.

"Well in my own analysis, we, the boys, think that you're on your period because you get irritated easily and I guess it's because you're uncomfortable wearing pads or you can't do stuff because you need to get the right position you need in order to prevent the blood staining in your pants." Alex told her in a matter of fact.

"Wait a minute." Lara said, "How did you know all about this?" Lara asked him curiously raising an eyebrow.

"U-um?" Alex stuttered, "It's because ah-" Alex tried to say it but can't come up with a good explanation.

"It's because?" Lara left that question hanging.

_Come on Alex! You're good at this... think Alex think._Alex mentally told himself.  
_Oh really?_Alex's subconscious unexpectedly ruined his concentration.  
_Why you... Could you just shut up and help me think._Alex told his subconscious_  
Nah... I think I'm good._His subconscious said.

While Alex was arguing with his subconscious Lara tried so hard to stifled a laughter.

"Hello! Alex to earth! I repeat Alex to earth!" Lara waved his hand in front of Alex's face. Like he was suddenly back on Earth Alex embarrassingly told his made up answer to Lara.

"M-mum told me." Alex nervously replied giving her a tensed smile.

"Okay?" Lara said suspiciously to him. When she was about to ask another question she saw that Alex's face was a bright shade of red like a tomato so that's where she decided that maybe she should just back off a bit _'for now'_ she thought.

When they just stared to each other and not muttering a word. Alex felt the tension that was slowly building up so he broke the silence.

"So..." Alex said awkwardly breaking the silence.

"Okay... Now what?" Lara said.

"Okay how about we go for a short walk around the campus L.C," Alex asked hopefully. _Please say yes... oh please say yes... _

"I would love to," She said. When those words left her mouth Alex unconsciously didn't know he was holding his breath for a long time. Well the only words that only registered in Alex's right mind was the word 'Love'... _okay I may look like a creep but who cares right? I just want to hear those words from her velvet like voice again ahh... _Alex mentally slapped himself because he was spacing out and right in front of Lara _**again**_... _Like seriously I should get my head fixed_...Alex thought.

While walking... Out of nowhere Alex suddenly turned to Lara and then asked the dumbest question he ever muttered in his 18 years of existence.

"Who's the sexiest man alive?" Alex questioned even though he already knew the answer. Well you see I think I forgot to tell you that he has this huge ego the size of his ass and the next things you he shoves the answer right in your face especially when the devil himself is your best friend. Don't get me wrong I love my best friend but he can be an asshole sometimes.

"Sexiest man alive my ass," Lara rolled her eyes playfully.

"I know you can't resist me," Alex wiggled his eyebrows, "I know you want some of this hot stuff right here." Alex points to himself jokingly.

They stared blankly to each other for seconds but then both of them started laughing hysterically afterwards.

"Oh m-my god, Alex!" Lara laughed so hard she needed to catch a breath. "See, you can't even resist me." he joked again. Lara laughed even harder until her stomach cramped.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds," Sam their best friend walked in front of them with a mischievous grin on her face.

"We're just friends, Sam," Lara told her with a smile on her face.

"Y-yeah we're just fr-" Alex was about to say friends when suddenly Sam cut him off.

"Friends with benefits," Sam joked.

"Sam!" Alex shouted to her with a bright shade of crimson red on his face.

"What?" Sam said innocently.

"Oh stop it you two!" Lara rolled her eyes playfully in front of her friends but then laughed afterwards.

"But you can't change the fact that you can't resist me." Alex playfully wiggled his eyebrows again in front of Lara. The two girls

Sam knew that Alex secretly likes Lara but whenever he is being asked he always denies it because he is too afraid that his reputation might be ruined. In freshmen year until now, Alex Weiss is known as the king of their school because he is extremely popular even at other schools, the star player of the La Crosse team, and also as what they like to call him "_THE SEXIEST MAN WHO EVER WALKED THE PLANET_."

* * *

-flashback-

(Alex's POV)

When Alex told his friends about it they just ignored what he said and prepared the things that they needed for the greatest prank that they ever pulled for this year. When that day came Alex was panicking because firstly he can't think of a plan to stop this nonsense that his friends pulled for that poor new girl in their school. He was pacing back and forth in an empty hall located at the north wing of their school.

"For fuck sake! Why do they have to pull a fucking prank on a girl?!" Alex thought in his mind, "Now that I think about it I haven't seen the girl yet," Alex was getting curious about this new girl that the students of their school were so interested about.

Instead of thinking ways to kill his friends thoughts about the girl came rambling to his mind. Alex kept questioning himself about how the girl would look like, is she pretty or not?, Is she the type of girl which he longingly waited for? And the last question that kept bugging on his mind, is she _**the one**_ for him?

" I guess I would have to find it out myself, one way or another," he let out a frustrated sigh.

Alex went to the field to get some things that he left for the La Crosse practice when suddenly he noticed that there were many people gathered around an area of the field, he thought it was pep rally that he supposedly will be attending today but then he realized that the pep rally won't start until 4 pm and it was still 11:38 in the morning and then something immediately snapped in his mind, he knew that something was wrong.

When he was getting closer and closer towards the people who were gathered in area he heard the people screaming and cheering about something and he was sure that there was something going on at the very center of it. He immediately ran and squeezed himself towards the crowd until he finally arrived in front of it and saw something that made his adrenaline rush.

There he saw a girl lying on the ground struggling to breathe with her somewhat fake glasses almost falling from the bridge of her nose and her auburn-brown hair which was already falling down from her pony tailed hair was covered with eggs and flour. She got some little bruises on her face and her arms while her pants and shirt were covered with mud and the left side of her pants was a little torn. Overall she looked like in a mess but even though she's in that condition he still adored her angelic beautiful face which is breathtaking.

"Hey man! You should join us!" his friend, Nate asked him to join their so called little "_**game**_"

"You guys are sick!" Alex told his friends with hatred and disgust evident in his voice.

"Whoa there dude... Are you telling me that you defend this _stupid_ girl?!" Nate asked with disbelief and made a disgusted look towards his best friend.

_Breathe Alex breathe... You can do this bud just keep it cool. _Alex mentally talked to himself.  
Alex faked his smile towards his so called _**'best friend' **_"Well let's just say that I'm saving your sorry ass from the principal." Alex explained.

"Oh really Weiss?" Nate mockingly replied. "Or is it the other way around," He smirked.

* * *

okay im very sorry guys but i have to cut it right there bc im too tired to finish it but dont worry i'll update this very quickly i promise :) and sorry for the my shitty writing skills heh heh what can i say this is the first time i have made a fanfic before so yeah im an amateur. i promise that i'll make the next chapter more fun to read and thrilling heh heh ;) dont forget to give a review about this chapter so that i'll know how to write my next chapter and dont forget to vote too :)) bye peeps.

© alexweiss

ps - im gonna hunt you down if you're gonna steal my fanfic


End file.
